


Your First Time

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [357]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Gentle Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request a sam/fem!reader where she hasn't lost her virginity yet and sam knows it but never want to do anything unless she wants to. But one day she decides she wants to and once she gets to see sams dick she gets a little scared because she is really big! But she still wants him to take her virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3. If you wish to request one, send it to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

When you started the relationship with Sam, you made sure he knew that you were a virgin, and you didn’t want to lose it yet.

Sam had respected that wish, not wanting to do anything until you were comfortable.

When the day finally happened that you were ready, you went up to Sam, a smile on your face.

“What’s up?” Sam asks, eyes tearing away from the research he was doing.

“I’m ready.” You murmur softly.

“Ready? Ready for wh-oh.” Sam says, realizing what you’re talking about. “Are you sure? We don’t have to push this.”

“I want to do it.” You reply, and Sam nods, getting up, and pulling you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

Sam’s holding onto you, and he starts kissing you, which you melt into quickly. Sam quickly brings you over to his room, shutting the door behind, and lying you down on the bed.

The two of you grin when you finally part, and Sam slowly starts to undress you, kissing each inch of skin that gets revealed.

“Sam…” It’s a soft whisper, but Sam looks up and presses a kiss to your lips.

Sam pulls your panties down, hands rubbing against the flesh of your inner thighs.

“Nervous?” Sam asks.

“A little.” You reply.

“Don’t worry.” Sam murmurs, before he starts to pull off his flannel, and his undershirt.

He gets back on his knees and he starts taking off his pants, and you can see the tent in his boxers, bigger than you were expecting.

When Sam’s pants are gone, he lowers his boxers, and you can see his half hard cock.

You heart beat picks up, as you stare at Sam’s length, and you realize that he’s bigger than you originally thought.

“Shit….” You say, softly, eyes flickering up to Sam’s.

“You still want to do this?” Sam asks, freezing. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No…no, I still want to.” You say, spreading your legs. “Just go easy for my first time.” You grin.

Sam gives a small chuckle, and moves over to you, starting to rut against you, kissing across your jaw, hands fondling your breasts, tugging at the nipples.

You gasp, as pleasure starts to fill you, getting more aroused, and you can tell that Sam knows it.

One of his hands moves down, and starts rubbing your clit, and you moan loudly.

“Getting all wet for me?” Sam whispers in your ear, nibbling at your ear lobe.

“Fuck…Sam…” You moan, arching into Sam’s touch.

Sam laughs, kissing along your jaw again, and you can feel him shift.

“Ready for me?” He asks, stilling.

“Go for it.” You nod.

You can feel Sam slowly start to sink in, starting to fill you up, and you gasp.

“Holy…. _fuck_.” You groan. “Fuck…. _fuck._ ”

“You good?” Sam asks, stopping.

“Keep fucking going.” You order, and Sam continues to sink inside.

The next time Sam stills, it’s so you can get used to the feeling of being filled.

“Fuck…you’re huge.” You groan. “Bigger than I thought.”

“Is that a good thing?” Sam asks.

“It can be.” You say. “Fuck me Sam.”

Sam starts moving and you start to gasp and moan.

“Holy shit…fuck,  _fuck,_  Sam.” You gasp, gripping Sam as he fucks you, hand going back to your clit, rubbing. His other hand is gripping your thigh, as his hips rock, giving thrust after thrust.

“Sam…Jesus, Sam.” You groan. Sam leans down, kissing you, and swallowing each noise that you make. Bliss is running through you and the urge to come is strong. “Sam, I’m gonna come.” You whimper against his lips.

“Yeah?” Sam asks. “Come on my cock, baby. You can do it. Come on my cock.”

You cry out, arching against Sam, and you come, feeling Sam come soon after.

“Fuck…” You murmur softly, nuzzling against Sam. He wraps his arms around you, holding you against his chest.

“How was your first time?” Sam asks.

“Fucking amazing.” You say.

“I’m glad.” Sam grins, kissing the top of your head.


End file.
